


So Wonderfully Zig

by whoms_account_be_this



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/M, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoms_account_be_this/pseuds/whoms_account_be_this
Summary: Zig messes up something in a way that only he could.A Zaya mini-shot.





	

**So Wonderfully Zig**

Do you ever feel like you forgot to do something the night before, but for the life of you, you can't figure out what? It was a feeling that Zig Novak often had, a feeling that always brought back bad memories of his home life during his teen years, and it was a feeling that he was having now. He was lying in bed next to his fiancé - awake in the early hours, enjoying her closeness to him - and couldn't shake the feeling that he forgot to do something.

He reached over to check his phone. 6:56am. Almost time for their alarm. He turned it off to save her from the ear piercing ring, and decided to wake her himself when the time was right. He watched her for a few more minutes, enjoying the thought of what she was soon to be. His wife. He had taken her out for a candle lit dinner the night before, and all was right in the world.

Still, he felt like he forgot to do something, but pushed that thought as the clock hit seven and he woke her up with a kiss. It was a morning ritual of theirs whenever he was lucky enough to wake up before the alarm. It was rare enough for him, but never for Maya. She slept like a log. His wifey log… he could already tell he was going to enjoy irritating her with pet names. No longer would he be restrained to Maya-bean for pet names, but now wifey-poos could be included. Dad jokes would soon follow.

"Morning," Maya mumbled through the haze of sleep.

Zig kissed her again, then climbed out of bed. His feet met the fabric of his dress pants rather than cold floor, and he was pleasantly reminded of how swiftly they had gone from dinner to home and then straight to bed together.

"So, how about you crawl out of bed and I'll make my future wife some breakfast."

Maya laughed gently and climbed out on her side of the bed. "Future wife, huh? We aren't even engaged yet."

Zig frowned. "Umm, yes we are. I didn't think you drank that much last night? Anyway, I'm thinking a Spring wedding. That gives us three months. Not too hot or cold, just how you like."

Maya blinked. "Um, what are you talking about Zig?"

Zig took a step forward and felt something hard under his feet buried within the pockets of the pants on the floor, and all of the sudden everything came together.

He cleared his throat. "So, you know that thing where I forget to, like, do things."

"Like take out the garbage?"

"Like take out the garbage," Zig agreed as he leaned down and retrieved the object from the floor. "And, um, I forgot to do something last night."

He leaned over the bed, his body flat across and his head at the height of her hips, and held the object up towards her. It was a box encased in black silk.

Zig gulped and took the plunge. He was close enough to kneeling, at the same height at least.

He popped the box open with his thumb. "Will you marry me?"

Maya smiled down at him and then placed a kiss on his lips as she slid her hand along his and up to the ring in the box.

"Of course I will," she said, voice sweet before it turned humorous. "It is just so wonderfully Zig to mess up a marriage proposal."

Zig laughed. "I try. Now how about you let me make it up to you in the shower?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on this OTP thing from Tumblr.
> 
> Person A: I'm thinking a spring wedding, or maybe fall, I dont want it to be to cold though.
> 
> Person B: Babe we aren't even engaged
> 
> Person A: sO THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT TO DO LAST NIGHT


End file.
